


The Job

by princce7



Series: Blood and Bones [3]
Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location - Fandom, Fnaf Sister Location - Fandom, Sister Location - Fandom, fnaf sl - Fandom, fnaf: sl - Fandom
Genre: and signs of human scientific experimentation, here there be kidnapping, it's fine, on kids, they're fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princce7/pseuds/princce7
Summary: Baby has to do as she agreed to and start... collecting test subjects incognito.
Series: Blood and Bones [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204805
Kudos: 2





	The Job

‘Baby’ hadn’t even been this nervous when she took her exam to be accepted into the force. She’d been practicing songs for a year, learning Disney albums by heart, and many other popular songs amongst the younger age groups. Some of the songs made her wish times would shape up- kids didn’t need to listen to songs that spoke about hooking up to lose the love to hook up again. Sure, there were some good songs in the mix- but not really. 

The balloon animals had been the real struggle to learn, however. Just for this first party she was only making a hat for the birthday child, and then normal balloons for everyone else. Also with this being the first party, she didn’t have to worry about trying to nab any children. The air of excitement, the music, the smiling excited small faces all around her was nearly overwhelming. 

She didn’t break character, however. She led the birthday song, allowed herself to be pulled into some activities, and provided music during the meal and gift opening. 

It was… fun, and were it not for the issues of what this entailed, she’d have enjoyed it. Her character was a clueless preppy girl who wanted to be a pop star, and was simple enough to play. Her hair was pulled into pigtails instead of her usual ponytail, and she wore a white top with a red skirt. She was also all ‘dolled up’ with bright rosy cheeks, thick black eyeliner, and mascara.

It didn’t take long for her to be a popular party choice. As business picked up, however, it was time to get serious. The task wasn’t easy, by any means. It was a good thing the kidnappings were supposed to be spread out, so that it wasn’t directly linked to the company. She hated it at first; the kids trusted her so much and didn’t ask questions until it was too late. After a while though, it just became commonplace occurrences. She grew numb to the fact she was kidnapping children to be experimented on. 

Until one day she was told to follow the workers into the base. The kid had stopped following her willingly, and she’d resorted to dragging them by the hand. They went into an elevator, and the kid was already crying, now clinging to the hand they’d been pulling from earlier. The elevator doors opened to a hall, and Baby silently followed her superior, holding the kid by the shoulder now. The half-hug manner of guiding the kid seemed to calm him down some. They trekked through the hall in silence, the boy’s cries the only sound aside from the tapping of feet.

“Thanks to your help, we’ve made progress. The minds are a tad torn, but we’ve figured out how to get certain results. At this rate we’ll have something we can use for practical purposes before the end of the year. We were wondering if there are any aspects of your own figure you find less then satisfactory?” 

“Well I uh… Sir, thank you for the offer, but I believe I'm just fine as I am."

"Okay, then is there any part of the job you struggle with?"

"It would be easier to sneak around if I had a partner. Perhaps a dancer to the songs? And, sometimes the kids are strong then you'd think when they realize what's happening. Of course, I am managing just fine as you can see."

"You can relax, there's no need to be so formal. I understand what we are doing may seem like messing with God, or beyond what man should do. " A scientist came down the hall. "You can leave the kid to him." There was a struggle as the young boy was dragged off, and 'Baby' had to look away. Still, the calls for help made her stiffen. "But if it's possible, why shouldn't we strive to reach it?"

"What are the plans for that boy?"

"We believe we found a means of the formula that will allow him to think clearly still. Worse comes to worse, he'll merely be another failure that we'll take care of." Something must have shown on her face, as he began to turn back. “That's enough time down here, thank you for your hard work. We'll try and find you a partner."


End file.
